Chicas malas vs Chicos buenos
by nichii-chan
Summary: dobles identidades, una en el día y otra en la noche, peleas robos.. estas cosas no evitaran que sus corazones se unan.. pero, que harán cuando descubran la verdad? enemigos-enamorados
1. Nuestro primer enfrentamiento

Nuestro primer enfrentamiento

Era una bella mañana en la ciudad de Suna, nos concentraremos en la casa más grande y lujosa de la manzana, era la mansión de Haruno Hidan.

Sakura:

Me encontraba en mi casa, como siempre, mi padre no se encontraba, estaba de viaje por unos negocios, que como el siempre dice: "son importantes Sakura". Me acababa de levantar de dormir, me introduje aun adormilada al baño de mi habitación, y comencé a bañarme, era sábado y después de una larga batalla con aquellos chicos tan misteriosos, me sentía muy cansada.

Me vestí con un lindo vestido de color rosa de tirantes, al igual como era mi cabello, una cinta de color rojo que me daba la vuelta un poco más abajo de mis pechos y unas sandalias de medio tacón de color blanco.

Me senté en uno de los muebles que se encontraba en mi habitación y tomé el control de televisor que estaba en el velador, para luego encender la televisión y dejarlo en el canal de noticias, tenía que estar al pendiente de eso, después de todo anoche pasaron cosas no muy buenas.

_Y las noticias mas resaltantes de los últimos momentos, anoche en la ciudad de konoha una de las mas famosas tiendas de moda fue robada, y no fue precisamente ropa lo que se robaron, el dinero de la caja fue lo que tomaron, por lo que dicen las autoridades quienes robaron la famosa tienda de modas fueron cuatro chicas,a las cuales se desconoce sus identidades_ _Me quedé de piedra al escuchar las noticas, volteé a ver el plasma que reflejaba las imágenes y mi corazón dio un gran vuelco. Corrí hasta donde se encontraba mi teléfono y marqué el número de mi rubia amiga.

Uno…

Dos..

Tres repiques…

¡Ino! coloca el canal de noticias, ¡rápido!_ grité entrando en histéria mientras caminaba hasta quedar frente a la televisión. Eso simplemesnte no podía estar pasando.

Por dios Sakura! Por poco nos descubren!_ gritaba frenética mi amiga desde la otra línea_ Como es posible?_ se preguntaba al igual que yo_ No puedo entenderlo, nos aseguramos de que no hubiese ningún error, que pudo haber pasado?_ preguntó con voz notablemente alarmada. Tenía que calmarme y calmarla.

Cálmate ino!_ traté de tranquilizarla, solo teníamos que analizar que había pasado_ no nos han descubierto, solo puede haber una manera de que por poco eso hubiese pasado _hablé con voz neutra l, mientras tomaba asiento en unos de los sillones que se encontraban en mi recamara.

Cual?_ gritó la Yamanaka_ como puedes estar tan tranquila Sakura?_ tuve que alejar un poco el teléfono para no peder el oído por culpa de mi amiga_ nosotras fuimos las que robamos esa tienda, y casi nos descubren, nunca nos había sucedido esto!_ Ino estaba por perder la calma, de seguro pensaba como era que yo estaba tan tranquila.

Ino_ le hablé_ ahora que veo bien el video de la tienda, me doy cuenta que se nos ha olvidado desactivar la cámara del lado izquierdo, mira bien, y dime si tengo o no tengo razón_ miraba las escenas grabadas por una cámara de seguridad, nos habñian atrapado en pleno acto, por suerte ibamos enmascaradas de lo contrario no nos encontraríamos cada una en nuestras casas, por eso estaba yo tan tranquila, pues simplemente era imposibles que las autoridades tuviesen pruebas contundentes como podía ser una muestra de ADN, sin algo como eso no podrían atraparnos.

Ino:

Estaba envuelta en una toalla, ya que cuando recibí la llamada de Sakura, mi amiga y compañera de robo, me encontraba en el baño, me dijo que viera las noticias, y casi me desmayo de la sorpresa al ver un video de la dichosa tienda de modas que robamos la noche anterior, y en el cual aparecían tres jóvenes caminando de un lado a otro, abriendo la caja fuerte con mucha destreza.

Por lo que pude ver las jóvenes eran Ten-Ten Sakura y mi persona, ya que Hinata estaba en la terraza vigilando, como era costumbre, no podía entender como pudimos ser tan descuidadas.

Ino_ me habló mi amiga con una tranquilidad que lo que hacía era traumarme aun más_ ahora que veo bien el video de la tienda, me doy cuenta que se nos ha olvidado desactivar la cámara de el lado izquierdo, mira bien, y dime si tengo o no tengo razón_ la pregunta de Sakura me desconcertó, miré bien el video y me di cuenta que la pelirosa de mi amiga tenia razón.

Ahora que veo bien, tienes razón._ contesté aun mirando la televisión atentamente

Y quien era la encargada de desactivar las cámaras de seguridad ino?_ lanzo otra pregunta mi amiga, desde la otra línea, me quedé pensando, y me di cuenta de que yo, era la encargada de desactivar las cámaras de seguridad, ese era mi trabajo, recibí una patada en el estomago al darme cuenta de que ese había sido mi error.

Sakura yo…_ no pude continuar ya que mi amiga me interrumpió.

Tranquila Ino, no nos descubrieron, por ahora estamos a salvo, así que espero que descanses y no vuelvas a cometer este mismo error_ terminó de hablar mi pelirosa amiga con voz neutra, pasé saliba con algo de dificultad.

Claro que este error no se volverá a repetir Sakura_ comenté muy segura de mi misma_ adiós _ me despedí de mi amiga felizmente

adiós Ino_ luego de estas palabras la comunicación se cortó.

Sakura:

Caminé fuera de mi cuarto y me dirigí hacia el jardín de la casa, una vez que llegue me senté en uno de los bancos y comencé a pensar en como esos chicos tan misteriosos nos atacaron.

/ FLAHS BASH/

Racusa:

Nos encontrábamos frente a la tienda de ropa de modas mas famosa de toda Konoha, nos encontrábamos con nuestros comunes trajes a la hora de robar, la cual consistía en pantalones negros de pitillo y una bata del mismo colo, ésta bata que nos llegaba un poco mas abajo de nuestras rodillas, traía incorporado una capucha, la cual no dejaba ver nuestras caras, pero no teníamos que confiarnos con esas capuchas, también en nuestro traje estaba incluido, unas mascaras como estilo el fantasma de la opera de color negro, las batas tenían en la parte de la espalda, el nombre con el cual nos identificabamos para no ser descubiertas..

Mi bata decía" Rakusa" en color fucsia y lleva un símbolo de un cerezo, en la bata de Hinata se apreciaba el nombre de "Tanahi" en color morado, y llevaba el símbolo de un diamante del mismo color en que iba el nombre, con dos alas de color perla, en la bata de la rubia aparecía el nombre de "Oni" en color azul, y se apreciaba también el símbolo de una estrella en color blanco,la bata de ten-ten aparecía el nombre de "Net" en color blanco y un símbolo que era un kunai en forma vertical de color marrón, y por último, el único chico del grupo que también llevaba una bata, pero, era de color vinotinto y el pantalón que llevaba abajo era del mismo color que el resto del grupo, en su espalda resaltaba en color negro el nombre "Irosas" y su símbolo era un escorpión del mismo color, por últimos nosotras las chicas llevaban botas de color negro y el chico traía zapatos del mismo color.

Bien_ hablé _ este es el plan, Tanahi _ dije posando la vista en una chica tímida, de pelo negro azulado y de color de ojos aperlados, tenia un muy buen cuerpo y era la vigilante del grupo_ tú como siempre, te encargaras de vigilar desde la terraza_ la chica de ojos perlas asintió a lo que le ordene _Oni _ continúe , posando mis ojos color esmeraldas en los azules zafiros que se podían apreciar aun con la mascara que ésta llevaba _ tú entraras primero que nosotras_ hablaba de Ten-Ten y yo_ te encargaras de desactivar las cámaras de seguridad_ al igual que Tanahi, la rubia asintió_ Net tú y yo, nos concentraremos en la caja fuerte_ la chica al igual que el resto asintió_ Irosas, tú nos esperaras cruzando la esquina.

Claro_ contestó con voz fría nuestro acompañante.

Bien_ mire mu reloj de muñeca y luego alcé la vista para observar a todos y cada uno de mis compañesros_ ya es hora_ todos asintieron y sindecir más se encaminaron a sus posiciones.

Oni se adentro con mucha agilidad dentro de la tienda, mientras nosotras esperábamos afuera para poder entrar y hacer nuestro trabajo, Tanahi iba trepando el edificio para tomar su lugar en la terraza, una vez estuvo arriba se comunicó conmigo por el radio transmisor, que se encontraba alrededor de su cuello, al igual que a todos.

Rakusa ya estoy en posición._habló la joven desde arriba.

Muy bien Tanahi, has tú trabajo_ respondí desde mi transmisor.

Unos minutos después Oni salió de la tienda del mismo modo en el que entró.

No fue fácil, pero tenemos el camino libre, tenemos que entrar por los sistemas de ventilación, porque hay alarmas por todos lados_ habló Ino una vez salió del edifico con la voz algo entrecortada.

Muy bien, entonces vamos_ ordené encaminandome hacía nuestro destino, seguida por las otras dos chicas. Juntas entramos por el área de ventilacion justos por donde momentos antes había pasado la chica que se encargo de desactivar las cámaras.

Autor:

Una vez estuvieron dentro, las dos chicas que se encargarían de la caja en donde se encontraba el dinero, el cual era el objetivo, se pusieron en unos minutos en encontrar la clave de la caja, pero una vez la consiguieron se apresuraron a meter el dinero en unos maletines de color negro.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, las chicas se apresuraron a salir de la tienda, estando fuera la capitana del grupo se comunicó por el radio transmisor con la chica ubicada en la terraza del edificio.

Tanahi puedes bajar, tenemos lo que queremos_ habló la joven, mientras esperaba respuesta de la chica.

Muy bien Rakusa, voy para allá_ respondió la joven mientras descendía desde lo alto de aquel edificio.

Unos minutos mas tarde la joven del diamante en la espalda se encontraba con el resto del grupo

Lo tienen?_ preguntó la chica que acababa de llegar con la respiración algo agitada, por bajar desde aquel edificio tan alto.

Si Tanahi, lo tenemos, ahora ayúdanos_ le respondió la chica con el kunai en la bata, mientras le extendía una bolsa con dinero dentro.

Bien chicas_ habló la joven Oni_ es hora de partir, Irosas nos espera en el auto_ todas las chica asintieron, y acto seguido se dirigieron al punto de encuentro. A una velocidad sorprendente pero al llegar a un callejón comenzaron a caminar iban ubicadas una al lado de la otra, mientras sus batas eran movidas por el frío viento, en un momento Rakusa se detuvo en seco, cosa que le pareció extraña a sus compañeras, pero luego retomó su paso.

Rakusa que sucede?_ preguntó Oni con disimulo y voz baja, captando la atención de sus otras compañera incluyendo a Rakusa, al ver la reacción que la capitana había tenido supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

Nos están persiguiendo_ contestó, mientras miraba a la joven quien le hizo la pregunta, y a pesar de la capucha que cubría su cabeza y la mascara que cubría su rostro, pudo ver con ayuda del reflejo de la luna, que los ojos zafiros de su amiga aspiraban temor, y antes que dijera algo ella habló_ no se preocupen, tengo un plan.

Ino:

Mi amiga Sakura se detuvo en seco, cosa que me pareció extraño, pero volvió a retomar la marcha, me acerque a ella un poco más y le hablé.

Rakusa que sucede?_ Pregunté en voz baja captando la atención de la chica y de mis demás compañeras.

Nos están persiguiendo_ me quedé estupefacta con su respuesta al igual que las demás, ella me miró y pudo ver que tenia miedo, yo iba a hablar, pero ella me interrumpió _ no se preocupen tengo un plan_ Net y Tanahi se acercaron mas a nosotras con discreción, para que los que nos venían atrás no sospecharan_ una vez que crucemos el callejón nos vamos a separar, Oni tú te iras por la derecha_ me habló rakusa, a lo cual yo asentí_ Net, tú te iras por izquierda_ ella al igual que yo asintió_ Tanahi, tú seguirás recto_ la chica miró a Rakusa, y por las los hoyos de la mascara, pude ver sus ojos, y al igual que yo , su miedo se notaba_ yo les daré tiempo a ustedes para que sigan y se alejen lo mas posible_ habló, a lo cual yo no la comprendí.

A que te refieres rakusa?_ le pregunté_ que posición tomaras tú?_ me estaba comenzando a desesperar, acaso ella se iba a quedar como carnad? No lo comprendía.

Oni_ me habló con voz tranquila, si algo admiraba de mi compañera era su tranquilidad y paciencia, además de su caracteristica frialdad_ yo me quedaré al final del callejón, a ustedes las seguirán_ entonces supe que no solo nos perseguia una sola persona, eran varias, tragué grueso al comprenderlo_ las personas que vienen atrás nuestro son cuatro_ y allí estaba la confirmacion a lo que pensaba_ así que no serán tan estúpidos de solo atacarme a mí, los otros tres irán en su búsqueda, es decir, cada una de nosotras tendremos un contrincante_ hay fue cuando comprendí todo, Sakura se quedaría al final de este callejón, mientras nosotras nos alejaremos para también pelear. Los nervios comenzaron a azotarme.

Autor:

Ya casi las cuatro chicas llegaban al final del callejón. Rakusa comenzaba a prepararse, desde dentro de su túnica sacó unos guantes negro y comenzó a colocarselos con disimulo y de allí mismo sacó algunas cosas para el combate.

Una vez llegaron al final la capitana se detuvo, mientras que sus compañeras tomaban las rutas acordadas, cuando las chicas ya no eran visibles para la vista de la comandante del grupo esta se volteo para encontrarse con cuatro personajes con una vestimenta que consistía, en una bata como las de su equipo, pero la de esas personas eran de color negro con nubes rojas y también llevaba una capucha que cubría sus rostros y al igual que ellas usaban mascaras.

Por lo que se apreciaba de las cuatro figuras, Rakusa determinó que eran hombres, el que parecía ser el jefe del grupo, les indico con señas al resto de los chicos el lugar por donde minutos antes se habían marchado sus compañeras, y seguido de esto, los chicos salían como balas en busca de ellas, cuando todos los tres chicos se marcharon Rakusa inmediatamente supo que su contrincante sería el jefe del grupo, cosa que la puso de buen humor.

Así que tú eres la líder de las mejores ladronas del momento, ningún espía, ni el mejor espía las a atrapado, claro, ni mucho menos un policía, debes estar orgullosa, no es muy común ver ladronas mujeres y peor aun, que no las hayan atrapado, pero sabes, eso acabó, hasta aquí llegas tú yu famoso grupito_ habló el chico que la joven tenía enfrente con una voz ronca y fría, tan fría, que el hielo no seria nada delante de aquella voz.

Por favor, como tú lo has dicho, no nos ha atrapado un espía, ni los mejores policías, para que un niñito tonto como tú lo haga?_ preguntó con sumo sarcasmo mientras trataba de verle la cara al chico, pero la mascara lo impedía a toda costa, además de que la poco luz estaba de parte del chico.

Lo que sucede es lo siguiente Rakusa, mi grupo se encarga de atrapar a los ladrones que no han podido atrapar las autoridades, y hasta el momento nadie ha escapado de nuestras manos_ continúo el chico con orgullo, mientras por primera vez levantaba la cabeza para mirar a la ladrona.

Así que nadie ha escapado de sus manos_ habló de forma sarcástica la joven chica_ pues eso lo veremos después de esta noche_ su tono de voz cambió de forma sarcástica, a una voz fría, no tan fría como la voz del chico.

Hmp_ fue lo único que se escucho del muchacho, para que luego se librara una batalla en aquel oscuro callejón.

Hinata:

Al llegar al final del callejón, rakusa se detuvo, seguí sus indicaciones, al igual que el resto, yo seguí mi ruta, la cual consistía en alejarme en una línea recta.

Saltaba por los techos de algunas casas y edificios, tenia que asegurarme en estar alejada, mi plan era correr unos metros mas, pero como mi compañera rakusa había descifrado, una de las personas me venía siguiendo, tal vez mis otras compañeras ya tenían sus contrincantes, no podía negarlo, tenia miedo, pero ese miedo desapareció cuando pensé en mi querida madre, dure unos minutos mas con mi marcha, y cuan me sentí segura, me detuve para encarar a mi contrincante.

El chico, al ver que yo detuve mi marcha, disminuyó su velocidad, caminó un poco más, hasta llegar a unos metros de distancia de mí, y allí se detuvo.

Hola_ habló de forma sarcástica, a lo cual yo no respondí, y él, al notar eso, volvió a hablar_ así que tú eres tanahi, integrante del grupo de ladrones mas buscando en toda la ciudad de konoha y Suna_ su voz sonaba calmada, no podía ver sus ojos, ya que tenia una mascara de color naranja, y su cabello mucho menos, ya que tenia una capucha, su traje me pereció algo extraño, pero no le preste importancia, me tenia que concentrar en la pelea que se aproximaba.

Hoy se acaba tú libertad, tanahi…_ continúo hablando aquel sujeto tan extraño.

Eso quisieras_ respondí con voz calmada, vi que el comenzaba a caminar con pasos lentos hacía a mí, me quedé en mi sitio, en ningún momento me moví, el chico llegó a escasos pasos de mí y volvió a hablar_ eres valiente, cada vez que me he acercado a un ladró de esta forma, ellos inmediatamente salen corriendo, y lo peor, es que son hombres, y tú, eres una chica_ ese comentario me causo gracia, pero claro, yo mantenía mi postura seria, no iba a cometer el error de reírme delante de el.

Así que piensas atraparme_ comente, mientras el me miraba, no podía ver sus ojos, pero sentía como ellos estaban puestos en mí. Que estas esperando? Atrápame_ en un rápido movimiento el saco de su capa una espada, al igual que yo, y hay comenzó mi batalla.

Ten-ten:

Yo seguí mi ruta al igual que mis compañeras, iba saltando y corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, planeaba seguir, hasta que mi camino se vio interrumpido por un chico, me quedé estática ya que aquel sujeto había salido de la nada, traía en su cara una mascara de color blanco, lo que me impidió ver sus ojos, no podía negarlo se veía atractivo y aun mas con la capucha de aquella bata color negro con nubes rojas.

Net, integrante del grupo de ladronas mas famosa del momento_ su voz era fría, la cual me lleno un poco de miedo_ hasta hoy veras la luz de la luna_ finalizó, mientras sacaba del interior de su capa una espada, que al sacarla, con ayuda de la luna, me provocó un reflejo, que ante mis ojos, era una escena maravillosa con aquel hombre tan misterioso.

Ya quisieras atraparme, créeme que eso no va a suceder , no soy tan débil, como para dejarme vencer a la primera_ respondí con un tono seco.

Pues déjame decirte, que tras ese traje, se encuentra una estúpida niñita llorando por el miedo que tiene_ ese comentario me enfureció de sobremanera, mi sangre comenzó a hervir, tenia ganas de partirle la cara, pero me contuve, al fina eso era lo que el quería, provocarme.

Por favor, no seas estúpido gran imbecil, crees que te tendría miedo a ti_ comenté sarcástica, el seguía estático, solo me observaba, eso lo podía sentir.

Pues tendrías que temerme estúpida niña_ su tono de voz me sacaba de quicio, si al principio pensé que era atractivo, ahora pensaba que ese estúpido chico que tenía enfrente era el más imbecil con el que había hablado en toda mi viada

Que tal si me lo demuestras _ comente cortante_ estas aquí para atacarme no? Pues déjate de palabrerías, y ataca de una maldita vez!_grité harta, en lapso de unos segundos ya tenía al chico encima de mí. Mi batalla comenzó en ese momento.

Ino:

Mi ruta era a la izquierda, como lo había dicho antes, sentía miedo, es por esa razón que iba tan rápido, al llegar al final de una calle, sentí la presencia de mi oponente, estaba decidida a voltearme para encararlo y antes de eso suspire, tal vez podría ser el ultimo suspiro que daría en libertad, porque no tenia la suficiente certeza de que yo iba a ganar esta batalla, cerré mis ojos y di media vuelta, al abrirlos me encontré con un chico horriblemente atractivo, la capucha que cubría y no dejaba ver con claridad su cabeza y no dejaba ver con claridad su rostro, le quedaba definitivamente espectacular y la mascara de color morado que traía, lo hacia ver mucho mas masculino, no termine mi fantasía ya que comenzó a hablar.

En esta linda noche de luna llena serás capturada oni_ su voz me pareció de lo mas sensual, pero su comentario no me agrado en lo absoluto.

Ja, no me hagas reír, en esta linda noche de luna llena, yo, saldré victoriosa de la batalla que se aproxima_ mi tono de voz sonó seguro, y eso era lo que estaba buscando, en esta batalla iba a dar lo mejor de mí, además, este no era el primer enfrentamiento que me había tocado, mis malos pensamientos desaparecieron, y, hacía mí, vino la fortaleza de no ser descubierta y seguir con mi trabajo, eso fue lo que lo construyo la seguridad hacia mí misma.

Sabes? Tú, y las de tu equipo, han robado muchas tiendas, joyerías, he incluso un banco, pero nadie ha dado con sus verdaderas identidades, ni siquiera han dejado una pista en la escena, debo decir que hacen muy bien su trabajo, pero eso llega hasta aquí, hoy será el último día de sus sucios trabajos_ el joven, hablaba con voz neutra, yo simplemente lo observaba.

Y como estas tan seguro que eso va a pasar?_ pregunté con sumo nivel de sarcasmo en mi voz.

Porque simplemente vas a perder esta batalla_ en un intervalo de tiempo el chico saco de su bata una espada dispuesto a enterrarla en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero yo actúe al igual de rápido que el, y también saque mi espada, y antes de que el chico me perforara con su espada, posicione la mía entre mi cuerpo y el filoso objeto para detener su ataque. De esta forma comenzó la batalla entre ese sujeto y yo.

En esa hermosa noche de luna llena, en la gran ciudad de konoha, se libraban 4 batallas en las cuales contrincante contra contrincante peleaban fuertemente, ninguna de las dos bandas iba a ceder.

Sasori:

Tome mi posición, llevaba casi dos horas esperando a las chicas en el vehiculo, ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar, ellas nunca tardaban mas de una hora, eso no era normal en ellas, al contrario, ellas se caracterizaban por su rapidez.

Mmp… esperaré 30 minutos más y me comunicare con rakusa_ pronuncio el joven mientras miraba el reloj que se encontraba en su muñeca.

Esa media hora paso volando, el chico pelirrojo acerco su mano a su cuello, en el cual se encontraba un transmisor, el joven presionó un botón y luego hablo.

Rakusa, rakusa me copias_ se comunicó el chico, mientras aun seguía en el vehiculo.

Sakura:

La luz de mi radio transmisor comenzó a titilar, deduje rápidamente que algún integrante del grupo se iba a comunicar conmigo, me encontraba en una situación difícil, ya que tenía a mi contrincante en frente de mi, si trataba de hablar me distraería de la pelea y el chico aprovecharía para atacarme y eso no sería nada bueno para mi.

La batalla estaba al par, debía admitirlo el chico era bueno, parecía ser de mi mismo nivel, aun seguíamos luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, tenia que darme prisa para que mi oponente no lograra escuchar el mensaje, tenia que idear un plan.

Lo tengo_ susurre, para que mi oponente no escuchara.

Pude ver que el callejón en el que estaba luchando tenia un desvío, es decir, otro callejón que dada a otra parte de la ciudad, el cual se llamaba "callejón 34 de la avenida center" , mi plan era darle un gran golpe a mi oponente y usar la técnica de tele transportación y llegar hasta ese otro callejón, tendría poco tiempo, pero al menos podría responder.

El joven estaba parado frente a mi, comencé a correr en su dirección y el también a la mía, ambos teníamos nuestras espadas en la mano, en un rápido movimiento las espadas hicieron un choque, a tal punto, que el sonido que hicieron me aturdió por completo, me encontraba en el momento preciso, no habría una segunda oportunidad, levante mi pierna derecha y en segundos está impactó en el estomago de mi oponente, pude ver una mueca de dolor tras el antifaz que llevaba.

Al ver al chico aturdido por el golpe use mi técnica de tele transportación, y en un intervalo de tiempo llegue a el otro callejón, y en ese mismo instante se estableció la comunicación.

Rakusa, rakusa me copias_ habló Irosas por medio del radio transmisor.

Si Irosas, te copio_ hable con la respiración agitada por la pelea.

Que sucede por que tardan tanto?_ pregunto mi compañero, al parecer a él no lo habían atacado, eso era bueno, ya que si no lográbamos ganar esta pelea podríamos escapar.

Nos están atacando, son oponentes muy fuertes_ respondí mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la entrada del callejón.

Como que las están.._ no pude dejar que mi compañero siguiera hablando, ya que no tenía tiempo, en cualquier momento ese chico aparecería, y eso no era nada bueno.

Escucha Irosas_ hablé con voz firme_ si en dos horas aun no hemos llegado al punto de encuentro quiero que vengas con el vehiculo al callejón 34 de la avenida center entiendes?_ pregunte con la voz algo temblorosa, ya que pude ver que alguien se acercaba.

Si, allí estaré_ me respondió con su típico tono de voz.

Una última cosa, quiero que le avises al resto del grupo, te tengo que dejar adiós_ una vez termine de hablar con mi compañero, el joven ya se encontraba parado frente a mí.

Así que querías escapar_ su voz me helaba, ese chico si que era frío, pero no me iba a dejar intimidar por él, eso no era lo que había aprendido todos esos oscuros años.

No me hagas reír, créeme que yo no soy tan cobarde como para escapar de ti_ hable con voz fría, pero claro, no tan fría como la voz de él.

Si claro, como digas_ habló con sarcasmo sarcástico mientras me miraba, un escalfrí traspasó mi columna vertebral, fue algo nuevo para mí.

Que dices si acabamos con esto de una maldita vez?_ quería que esto acabara, mis fuerzas se estaban agotando, y la verdad no me gustaba la opción de ser atrapada y entregada a la policía.

Eso me parece bien_ contesto él con sutípico tono de voz arrogante, trate de mirar sus ojos, pero aun no conseguía mirarlos, eso me frustraba rotundamente.

Bien_ esa fue mi última palabra, para luego abalanzarme contra él.

Autor:

La batalla continua entre las chicas ladronas mas famosas de todo el momento, y aquellos chicos tan misteriosos, ninguno dada el brazo a torcer, peleaban al par, lanzaban, recibían y esquivaban golpes de su contrincante.

El chico pelirrojo ya había informado el nuevo plan a las otras integrantes del grupo, si las cosas se llegaban a tornar negras, iban a tener que dar una retirada de inmediato, esos chicos si que eran buenos, las jóvenes ladronas jamás se habían enfrentado a unos oponentes tan fuertes, como lo eran esos chicos.

Ya había pasado una hora y la pelea aun continuaba, se notaba el cansancio en las 4 chicas, y en sus oponentes también, nadie sabia con exactitud quien ganaría la pelea. Los segundos dieron paso a los minutos y los minutos dieron paso a una siguiente hora, el plan de escape comenzaba.

Tanahi

Recibí el comunicado de Irpsas minutos atrás, tal vez ya eran las 3:00am de la madrugada, ya que habíamos asaltado la tienda de modas a las 11:30mp, si calculaba bien ya llevábamos 3 horas y media luchando, ya mi cuerpo no aguantaba mas, mi compañero estaba en la misma situación que yo, nuestros cuerpos se movían de arriba a bajo debido a nuestra respiración entrecortada.

Había llegado el momento, era hora de retirarme de esta pelea.

Bien_ trate de hablar con mi voz mas firme, ya que mi respiración no me dejaba hablar del todo bien_ creo que es hora de irme, aun tengo un largo viaje que recorrer, acabaremos esta batalla algún día, si te vuelvo a encontrar_ me di la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento su voz me detuvo.

Por favor, y como piensas escapar, quiero que sepas, que si tu corres yo te seguiré, así vueles, yo te seguiré tanahi_ su voz de alguna me daba tranquilidad, al parecer el joven hablaba enserio, pero claro yo y mis compañeras teníamos unos ases bajo la manga.

Aun si me tele transporto tú me seguirás?_ pregunte con voz sarcástica_ la verdad, yo lo dudo_ una vez termine de hablar, tome las bolsas con dinero que tenia a mi lado y las ate a un lado de mi cuerpo, hice algunos sellos con mis manos, para que luego una nube de hojas me rodeara y desapareciera en un intervalo de tiempo, dejando así a mi oponente fuera de eje.

En instante de segundos ya me encontraba en el sitio acordado con el resto del grupo, camine hasta donde se encontraba mi compañero para luego meter las bolsas de dinero el la maleta del vehiculo, y luego subirme junto con mi compañero. Una vez adentro del auto el inicio la conversación.

Estas bien?_ pregunto con voz aparentemente tranquila, pero yo sabia que el estaba preocupado por todas nosotras.

Si, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, y estoy segura que las demás chicas también lo están_ trate que se tranquilizara con eso, pero el no se tranquilizaría hasta que no viera con sus propios ojos a las chicas, su rostro estaba contraído, eso era lo que lo representaba a sasori cuando estaba preocupado o molesto.

Net:

Me encontraba cubierta de sudor, sangre y más sudor, odiaba con toda mi alma estar sudando, pero mi compañero estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, y debo decir que no se veía nada mal cubierto de sudor.

Mire el reloj que tenia en mi muñeca y eran las 3:05am de la madrugada, mi retirada estaba a punto de comenzar, pero antes quería insultar al joven y guapo chico con mascara blanca que tenia en frente.

Bueno querido es hora de irme_ comencé a hablar, mi respiración estaba un poco agitada, pero no tanto, ya que mi cuerpo tiene muy buena resistencia, tenia su mirada fija en mí, a tal punto que me llego a intimidar_ será en otra ocasión donde acabe esta linda batalla, fue un placer conocerte_ tome las bolsas de dinero que estaban a mi lado y con una cuerda las ate a mí, bajo la mirada del lindo joven, quien decidió hablar.

Y como piensas escapar ignorante, créeme que a donde vallas yo te perseguiré, y dudo mucho que puedas volar_ su tono de voz me sacaba de quicio, pero ese chico me encantaba, es decir, para amargarle la vida.

Es muy fácil_ dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo_ tele transportación_ pude ver que las facciones de su cara se contrajeron. Hice posiciones de mano, para que luego un remolino de polvo me cubriera y desapareciera en instantes de tiempo.

Aparecí en la entrada del callejón 34 de la calle center, busque con la mirada rastros de la camioneta, y pude verla a unos pocos metros de mi, camine hasta llegar a ella, abrí la puerta trasera del vehiculo y me encontré con hinata y en el asiento del piloto a el pelirrojo, me alegró saber que los dos se encontraba bien, pero aun no había señales de las otras dos chicas.

Hola, como se encuentran?_ pregunte con una sonrisa.

Estamos bien net, y tú, como estas?_ me pregunto hitana mirándome, Sasori tenia la mirada fija en el horizonte, se veía muy preocupado.

Yo estoy bien tanahi, no te preocupes, oye pueden abrir la maleta para meter esto_ dije mientras le mostraba a hinata las bolsas marrones que traía conmigo.

Oh..! claro Net_ dijo la chica mientras tomaba un mini control, para luego entregármelo.

Gracias_ camine hasta la parte trasera de la camioneta y pulsando un botón del mini control la maleta de este se abrió, deje las bolsas, cerré la maleta y me encamine hasta donde se encontraba los demás dentro del auto a esperar a las restantes de grupo.

Oni:

Me di cuenta que se me estaba haciendo tarde para encontrarme con el resto del grupo, así que decidí terminar con este encuentro lo mas rápido posible, tal vez ya todos estaban listos y estaban esperando por mi.

Lamento decirte que me tengo que ir_ no me encontraba con heridas graves, tan solo tenia unos tontos rasguños, mi compañero tampoco estaba tan herido, pero lo que podía decir es que los dos estábamos cansados_ espero verte pronto_ le lance un beso desde mi posición, para molestarlo, tome las bolsas con dinero y las coloque en mi hombro para luego hacer posiciones de manos y desaparecer de allí dejando al chico atónito.

Camine hasta la camioneta y abrí la puerta trasera, pude ver a tanahi y a net hablando y a riosas serio, mirando a la nada, solo faltaba una sola persona y era la capitana del grupo, net me paso el control para meter las bolsas en la maleta del auto, luego de esto, me metí en el auto con los demás para esperar a rakusa.

Rakusa:

Sabia que ya era tarde, pero me encontraba mal herida y muy cansada, mi respiración se encontraba entrecortada, tenia que salir de ese lugar a como diera lugar, mi compañero también se encontraba herido, pero no tanto como yo, mis reservas de energía se estaban agotando y tenia que salir de allí para que no me pudieran atrapar.

Temo que me tengo que ir_ trataba de hablar lo mas normal posible pero no tenia casi oxigeno, por esa razón tragaba grandes bocados del precioso gas que me mantenía viva y no lograba hablar bien.

Te rindes tan pronto Rakusa?_ la voz del chico también estaba entrecortada, algunas partes de su traje estaban rasgadas al igual que la mía, pude detectar que los otros tres chicos se aproximaban, tal vez las chicas ya estaban en el punto de encuentro, ahora si me estaba comenzando a preocupar, estaba sintiendo el miedo, ese sentimiento que no lograba sentir desde hace años, lo estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

La verdad, ya no estoy en condiciones de pelear, estoy en desventaja, mis energías se me han agotado, tengo una gran herida en mi pecho que no me deja respirar del todo bien, además tus amigos ya vienen en camino_ me encontraba perdiendo mucha sangre y eso seria evidencia, así que del interior de mi capa saque un frasco con un liquido de color azul, lo abrí y lo esparcí por donde estaba mi sangre, al instante esta desapareció como por arte de magia, todo esto lo hacia abajo la atenta mirada del joven que tenia en frente_ es hora de irme, nos volveremos a ver, esta pelea aun no ha acabado, hasta entonces_ tome la bolsas de dinero como pude, para luego posicionarlas sobre mi hombro, hice algunas señales con mis manos y antes que el joven reaccionara ya yo había desaparecido en un remolino de hojas de cerezo, dejando al chico con la boca abierta.

Aparecí en donde se suponía que tenían que estar mis compañeros, al dar mi primer paso mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas en el duro y frío concreto de la entrada de aquel oscuro callejón, pude ver que las personas dentro de l auto salieron a toda prisa en mi dirección, todos se veían preocupados

Rakusa, rakusa te encuentras bien?_ pude escuchar la voz de la tímida hinata que se posicionó a mi lado, me levanto un poco para revisarme y quedó impresionada por la herida que yo traía en mi pecho_ por dios!_ grito con horror, mientras lagrimas caían por dentro de su mascara.

N-No te preocupes Tanahi, estoy bien_ hable mientras mi voz se quebraba, quite su mano con delicadeza bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

Rakusa que haces? Pregunto el pelirrojo que estaba a mi otro lado, comencé a hacer posiciones de mano y en segundos mis manos estaban cubiertos por una nube de un color verde, lleve mis manos a mi pecho y mi herida comenzó a sanar.

No tengo mucho chakra así que no se curara del todo, mañana la sanaré completamente, no se preocupen esto solo llevará unos minutos, luego nos podemos ir_ no lo podía negar, tuve suerte de salir con vida de ese ataque, y además gracias a dios, mi chakra aun no se había acabado por completo.

Pasaron unos minutos y mi herida dejo de sangrar, mi chakra se agotó en ese instante, con la ayuda de mis compañeros llegue al auto ten-ten se encargo de meter las bolsas con dinero donde estaban las demás, hinata utilizó otro frasco del que yo había utilizado minutos antes, para esparcirla donde estuve sentada curándome, una vez todos estábamos dentro del auto nos pusimos en marcha rumbo a suna.

Autor:

Si esto llega a ocurrir de nuevo, no me importa lo que digas Sakura yo iré por ustedes_ el pelirrojo rompió el silencio, su tono de voz era serio, mientras su mirada estaba puesta en el camino, Sakura se encontraba despierta con la vista en el camino junto con el, en la parte de atrás las otras 3 chicas se encontraba dormidas.

Yo- las palabras no lograban salir de la boca de la chica_ lo lamento Sasori_ la chica bajo la mirada al decir estas palabras.

No entiendes que ustedes me importan mucho Sakura?_ pregunto con un tono de voz mas suave.

Si lo entiendo, y es por eso que me disculpo contigo_ esta vez la chica lo miró a los ojos, ya todos se habían quitado sus trajes y las mascaras, se encontraban solo con el pantalón y una camisa.

Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer_ el chico la miro y le regaló una sonrisa a la cual ellas correspondió y le devolvió el gesto.

Todo el viaje trascurrió en silencio, las chicas dormidas, Sasori y Sakura aun despiertos atentos a la carretera. En un lapso de tiempo ya se encontraban en suna, sasori fue dejan do a cada chica en su respectiva casa y a la última persona en llevar fue a Sakura.

Espero que te recuperes, vendré mañana para ver como sigues, que descanses_ se despidió el joven de la chica.

Tu igual, gracias por todo, recuerda guardar la camioneta en el escondite, adiós_ antes de bajar del auto la chica besó en la mejilla al pelirrojo y luego bajo.

/ FIN DEL FLAS BASH/

…. Mi herida ya ha sanado_ comentó la joven chica, mientras posicionaba su mano en donde había estado la herida que casi acaba con su vida_ esos chicos si que son buenos en la pelea, para mí en nuestro primer encuentro casi acaba con mi vida_ la chica se encontraba hablando sola, mirando el lago desde el banco donde se encontraba sentada_ espero volverte a ver, aun la batalla no ha terminado.


	2. La llegada de papá, una gran noticia

La llegada de papá…. Una gran noticia.

La joven de ojos jade aun seguía en el jardín de su casa, le encantaba la tranquilidad de ese lugar, le transmitía una plena tranquilidad al estar allí, pronto se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia ella.

Lamento molestarla mi niña Sakura, el joven Sasori la esta buscando, se encuentra en la sala_ Sakura tenia en frente a una mujer de unos 50 años, su piel estaba algo arrugada y su cabellera negra tenia partes de color blanco, esa señora era rosa, la nana de Sakura, desde la llegada de Sakura a la mansión ella fue quien la cuido, ya que su padre viajaba mucho, se convirtió prácticamente en la madre de la joven.

No me molestas rosa, por favor dile a Sasori que venga, quisiera estar aquí por un momento mas_ la chica estaba como perdida en el universo, su voz era muy tranquila, su mirada siempre estaba en el lago que tenia a un lado.

Te encuentras bien mi niña_ pregunto la mujer con voz cariñosa a la chica.

Si, no te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansada, anoche no dormí del todo bien, eso es todo_ respondió mirándola por primera vez a su nana y regalándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Muy bien, ya le digo al joven Sasori que venga_ la mujer desapareció por donde vino, Sakura la vio desaparecer por una puerta que daba a la cocina de la mansión, una vez no la vio, poso de nuevo sus ojos bien el hermoso lago.

Hola mi linda flor, como te encuentras esta mañana?_ pregunto el chico de caballera roja mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la chica.

Estoy bien, gracias Sasori, y tú, como estas?_ sus ojos verdes se posaron en los rojizos de su amigo, le echo un vistazo rápido al atuendo que traía su amigo, y pudo ver que se le veía bien, su atuendo consistía en un pantalón color negro, una camisa de botones y mangas de color tinto y zapatos deportivos también de color negro. Tenía que admitirlo, su amigo siempre se veía bien.

Muy bien, como sigue la herida_ su mira se posó en el pecho de la chica, donde en la noche anterior había estado la herida que casi acaba con su vida.

ya sanó completamente, no ha quedado ni la cicatriz_ la voz de la joven, era extremadamente tranquila, sin preocupaciones y sin temor a nada.

Has visto el video de anoche?_ Sakura al oír esto rió por lo bajo, cosa que llamo la atención del chico.

Si, si lo he visto, lo vi hoy en la mañana e incluso llame a ino_ se sincero la joven aun con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

No le veo la gracia Sakura, casi las descubren_ el tono de voz del joven cambio de uno tranquilo a un tono de voz serio.

No te preocupes Sasori, todo resulto bien, además no fue culpa de ino, esa cámara de seguridad no se encontraba en el plano de la tienda_ Sakura se levanto del banco y caminó un poco mas hasta llegar al río.

Tienes razón, pero eso no se puede repetir_ continuo el chico mientras se paraba al lado de la joven chica.

Mi padre llega hoy_ cambio de conversación la joven mirado a los ojos al chico de pelo rojizo_ hoy no saldremos_ terminó de hablar Sakura, para posar su mirada nuevamente en el río que tenia al frente.

Y cuando se va tu padre?_ pregunto el joven con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras miraba al cielo.

Tal vez en una semana, la verdad no tengo idea_ respondió sinceramente Sakura, posando sus ojos color jade nuevamente en los del chico.

Entonces esta semana la tendremos libre, verdad?_ lanzo otra pregunta, clavando sus ojos en los de la chica, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al saber la respuesta.

Así es_ asintió la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que su amigo, mientras daba media vuelta para emprender camino a la mansión seguido por el joven de pelo rojo.

Por favor llama a las chicas y dile que vengan para acá_ comentó la joven entrando a su casa_ ven, vamos a la sala_ dicho esto los dos jóvenes fueron a la gran sala de la mansión mientras el chico llamaba a las otras chicas, para reunirse.

Luego de unos minutos las otras tres chicas llegaron, todos se encontraban sentados en la sala de la mansión conversar animadamente.

Chicas_ habló Sakura cambiando su expresión de animada, a una expresión seria y su voz pasó a un tono más bajo_ mi padre llega hoy, por lo tanto hoy no saldremos, además de eso por los chicos desconocidos que nos atacaron anoche, mi padre se quedará en casa por una semana, así que tendremos toda una semana libre.

¡Por dios, que bien!_ gritó eufórica ino, para luego abalanzarse sobre la pelirosa que tenia en frente, a la cual esta también acepto su abrazo_ ¡hoy iremos de compras!_ volvió a gritar la joven una vez se separó de su amiga, todos al ver la actitud loca de la rubia comenzaron a reír.

Jajajajaja! por dios Ino, compórtate, pareces una niña!_ carcajeaba junto con los demás una chica de cabellos marrones con dos colitas a los lados, mientras se revolvía sobre el sillón con las manos en su estomago. Esta chica vestía de una falda color negro y una camisa de color rojo y unas sandalias altas de medio tacón del mismo color de la falda.

Y entonces, que dicen? Vamos al centro comercial?_ la chica tomó una posición seria esperando la respuesta de sus compañeras.

Si, si, si iremos!_ respondió la oji jade limpiándose una lágrima, después de reírse tanto gracias a su amiga la rubia.

Bueno entonces vamos_ habló por primera vez en la mañana hinata, mientras se levantaba del sillón y tomaba su bolso, esa mañana la chica de pelo negro traía un atuendo que consistía en un pantalón negro, una linda camisa color morado y zapatitos cerrados que solo mostraban una parte de sus pies de color negro al igual que su pantalón.

Ya bajo, voy a buscar mi bolso_ la pelirosa corrió hasta perderse por unas escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta de la casa y a su cuarto.

Sasori, tú nos llevaras_ ino se tomó la libertad escoger al chofer, el chico solo frunció el entrecejo, mientras seguía a las chicas a la puerta.

Yo las voy a llevar y las tengo que venir a traer, pero eso tiene que ser antes de las 7:00 de la noche_ advirtió el joven al detenerse en la puerta para esperar a la chica que faltaba.

Y que tienes que hacer Sasori?_ preguntó la rubia al momento en el que detenía su paso para encararlo y mirarlo de una forma amenazante.

Cosas ino_ respondió en un tono sarcástico con una media sonrisa en su rostro y sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Mmmm.! hombres!_ la chica dio media vuelta y se metió en la parte trasera del auto en donde se encontraban sus compañeras.

Ino me gusta como te vez hoy_ halagó la chica de dos moños, al momento en el que la chica entraba al auto.

Oh, gracias ten-ten' tú igual- la chica le envió una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa a su amiga, la cual también le devolvió el gesto. La chica rubia se encontraba vestida con n vestido color púrpura con un cinturón un poco más debajo de sus pechos y unas sandalias de medio tacón de color negras.

Sakura bajo rápido las escaleras, fue a la cocina y habló con su nana, una vez terminó se fue corriendo a la puerta de su casa, allí se encontró con Sasori y junto con el se encamino hacia el auto.

Le avisaste a tu nana que vas a salir?_ el pelirrojo era como el hermano mayor de todas las cuatro chicas, siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar, seguridad y sobre todo por su felicidad.

Si, he hablado con ella antes de salir_ sin más nada que decir la chica se introdujo en el auto del pelirrojo al igual que el. El auto era una camioneta de color negro, era parecida a la que ellos utilizaban en las noches oscuras para su trabajo.

No fue mucho el tiempo que tardaron en llegar al centro comercial, en el trayecto como siempre iba la música del radio a todo volumen, y por supuesto Ino con su gran bocota cantando al igual que ten-ten , Hinata y Sakura por su parte cantaban en una voz mas baja y Sasori se limitaba a ver por donde conducía y una que otra vez se le veía sonreír por la actitud berrinchudas de sus alocadas amigas.

Una vez llegaron al centro comercial las chicas comenzaron a caminar como locas, buscando y rebuscando en las diferentes tiendas alguna bonita prenda para comprar, el pobre Sasori iba un poco mas alejado de ellas, mientras miraba con atención el comportamiento de sus amigas y mirando de reojo una u otra cosa que le llamara la atención.

Miren chicas_ se detuvo la rubia instantáneamente al igual que sus compañeras, al momento en que sus ojos se posaban en un lugar en especifico_ es la misma tienda que robamos anoche-_ habló un poco mas bajo la joven, mientras sus amigas miraban en la dirección que dictaba la vista de la chica.

Ino, no es la misma tienda, es una de las tantas tiendas con el mismo nombre que hay en todo Japón, se debe decir que son del mismo dueño, pero la que robamos anoche es una y esta es otra_ explico la peli azul con la voz bajo y algo sonrojada.

Hinata tiene razón ino_ apoyó la joven con las dos colitas_ no seas ignorante!_ terminó de hablar con algo de fastidio en su voz.

Bueno chicas a lo que me refiero es la tienda que tenemos en frente es del mismo dueño_ trató de defenderse, mientras hacia posiciones con sus manos para que las chicas pudieran ver su punto.

Si, si Ino, y que hay con eso?_ a la chica de pelos rosas no le gustaban las cosas con rodeos, a ella le gustaba ir directo al grano y preámbulos.

Que tal si entramos?_ en los ojos de la rubia aparecieron la típicas de estrella de emoción_ además, yo nunca les dije que me gustaba esa marca de ropa?_ preguntó inocente, al momento en que daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la dichosa tienda, pero antes que diera un paso mas Sakura la detuvo por el brazo y la volteo para encararla.

Ino.! por favor no seas hipócrita!_ grito por lo bajo la chica_ nosotras fuimos las que robamos esa tienda, como se te ocurre que vamos a entrar, de donde sacas la agallas ino?_ la chica sostenía fuertemente la mano de la rubia, sin ejercer mucha fuerza claro esta.

Ay sakura! No seas agua fiesta, las que robaron esa tienda fueron unas completas extrañas, ni tú, ni las chicas, ni yo las conocemos, nosotras somos unas compradoras como el resto de las personas por favor, nadie sabe que nosotras somos esas chicas saku, tranquilízate…_ la chica alejo la mano de Sakura de su brazo y posó esta en el hombro de la chica.

No te ofendas saku, pero ino tiene razón, nosotras somos otras chicas con el sano espíritu de comprar.._ esta vez la chica de cabellos marrones apoyó a la loca rubia.

Si, si Sakura las chicas tienen razón_ intervino la chica tímida del grupo, al momento en que jugaba con sus dedos

Que es lo que esta pasando?_ preguntó una voz muy conocida para las chicas.

Sasori, nosotras queremos entrar a esa tienda_ dijo la chica mientras señalaba en dirección al lugar_ pero saku no quiere_ terminó de hablar mientras hacia un puchero.

Es la misma tienda que robamos anoche?_ el chico habló en voz baja, mientra su ceño estaba fruncido- déjame decirte que eres una hipócrita ino_ dijo lo mas normal posible, mientras su mirada estaba en la de la chica.

Sesori!_ gritó la joven hastiada_ ok, ok, tú tampoco me apoyes!_ la chica cruzó los brazos en forma de una niñita malcriada.

Oye! Nosotras si te apoyamos ino.!_ gritó ten-ten desde su lugar, mientras con su dedo señalaba una y otra vez a la peli negro y a su persona

Si, si lo se chicas_ agradeció la rubia con una gran sonrisa, al cual las otras dos le devolvieron el gesto.

Pero, yo no le veo ningún problema Sakura_ dijo el chico, mientras su mirada se posaba en la chica de ojos verdes.

Ves, ves!_ grito la rubia mientras le sacaba la lengua a la chica de pelo rosa.

Esta bien, quieres entrar? Pues vamos a entrar_ se resigno la chica, mientras sus otras tres amigas gritaban y saltaban, Sasori y ella solo se limitaron a observar con una gotita en la frente al estilo anime.

No te preocupes Sakura, todo el trabajo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ha estado bien_ la apoyó el pelirrojo con su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Mmm! Creo que tienes razón_ sonrío la chica al momento en el que se separaba del joven y tomaba su mano_ vienes?_ preguntó mientras lo jalaba para que la siguiera.

No, no Sakura, esas son cosas de chicas, además vi una tienda que me llamo mucho la atención, vuelvo dentro de un rato_ finalizó mientras se separaba delicadamente del agarre de la chica de ojos verdes.

Sakura caminó hacia la tienda, ya que sus amigas ya estaban adentro, probándose cualquier prenda que encontraban en su camino, llegó hasta donde las chicas se encontraban y al igual que ellas comenzó a buscar alguna bonita prenda que llamara su atención.

Las jóvenes tardaron mas de 40 minutos en la tienda, y al momento de la salida cada una llevaba dos bolsas, una en cada brazo, todas cuatros cargaban con una linda sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras hablaban entre si.

Luego de visitar esa tienda, las chicas continuaron observando y visitando casi todas las tiendas del gran centro comercial, caminaban de aquí y de allá, y ya no llevaban dos bolsas, en ese momento cada una llevaba por lo menos cinco bolsas cada una, y eso que debían moderar sus compras.

Luego de que salieron de la que al parecer seria la última tienda que visitarían ese día, ya eran las 3:50 de la tarde, todavía les quedaba tiempo para hacer otra cosa.

Bueno y ahora que hacemos_ preguntó ten-ten llena de energía y entusiasmo.

Pues…Ummm. Que tal si vamos a el cine?_ opinó la ojiperla con la gran timidez que la caracterizaba.

Es una buena idea Hianta!_ gritó Ino a todo pulmón a tal punto que algunas de las personas que pasaban por el lugar se la quedaban viendo con cara de " y a esta loca le pasa".

Por dios ino! no seas tan escandalosa! No puedo creer que a pesar de todas la vergüenzas que nos has hecho pasar podamos segur salir contigo, te he dicho que eres estresante?_ la chica de ojos verdes al final de hacer la pregunta, en sus labios color rosa se dibujó una gran sonrisa, y al momento sus otras compañeras comenzaron a carcajear, ecepto la chica rubia que mantenía un rostro serio.

Claro, claro, búrlense, no puedo creer que tenga amigas tan malas como ustedes, no lo puedo creer!_ la rubia se encontraba haciendo todo un drama, mientras ella hablaba y hablaba las demás chicas no paraban de reír.

Ya, ya ino, no exageres! Jajajaja_ trataba de hablar la ojiperla, pero los intentos que hacia simplemente eran inútiles, la risa la vencía.

Bueno ya_ trato de tranquilizar su risa ten-ten_ vamos, que nada mas tenemos tiempos antes de las 7 de la noche_ las otras 3 chicas obedecieron y el un momento las cuatros emprendieron rumbo al cine del centro comercial.

Chacas voy a avisarle a Sasori que estaremos en el cine_ comento la chica mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolso con dificultad, ya que traía consigo las bolsas con ropa, las jóvenes solo asintieron al comentario de la chica de pelo rosa, mientras mantenían su ruta.

Hola Sesori, te quería avisar que estaremos en la sala de cine, por si nos necesitas, mantendré mi teléfono encendido bien?_ la chica no podía escuchar por el gran ruido que hacían las personas el en gran centro comercial_ ok,ok, nos vemos allá_ al terminar de hablar con Sasori, la chica colgó el teléfono y acto seguido la guardo en su bolso.

Que te dijo Sesori?_ ino por primera vez desde que salieron de la casa de la chica de ojos color verde habló seria, sin la sonrisa que la caracterizaba en su rostro, eran muy pocas las veces en las que se le veía así.

Bueno me dijo que el se encuentra en la cafetería de la salida, que nos va a esperar allá, así que cuando salgamos, que si bien no me equivoco será a las seis y media no debemos desviarnos para ningún sitio o de lo contrarío Sasori se ira y nos dejará.

Yo por mi parte no me voy a desviar de mi ruta, quizá ustedes_ la rubia no término de hablar ya que Sakura la interrumpió.

Ohh vamos ino, me vas a decir a mí, que si al momento en que vayamos de regreso a encontrarnos con Sesori en la cafetería, vez en una tienda un vestido de los mas lindo, no vas a ir corriendo a comprarlo, aun si hubiese una cola de personas para pagar? Ehhh ino?_ la rubia tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que en la cara de Sakura se destacaba una sonrisa de satisfacción- mejor no me respondas_ pidió la joven al ver que su amiga seguía perpleja.

Como lo calculo la chica de ojos verdes, las jóvenes salieron del cine a las 6:30 de la tarde, y al mismo tiempo en el que salían del cine, emprendieron rumbo a la cafetería de la entrada del centro Comercial, para encontrarse con su amigo.

Disculpa la demora Sesori- se disculpó la joven de cabellos marrones captando la atención del pelirrojo que se encontraba leyendo un libro con una tasa de café a su lado.

No se preocupen, veo que se divirtieron_ comentó al momento en el que posaba su mira en las bolsas de compras de las chicas.

Si, si nos divertimos mucho_ habló con nerviosismo Hinata.

Eso me alegra- el chico se levanto de su asiento coloco un billete en la mesa y se dirigió a la salida seguido por sus compañeras.

El camino se hizo corto para los que abordaban la camioneta, en el transcurso del trayecto todos iban hablando de las cosas que habían pasado en el centro comercia, incluso el único chico también se unió a la conversación. Una vez llegaron, Sesori como siempre fue dejando a cada chica en su respectiva casa, y como de costumbre a la última en llevar fue a la Sakura.

Crees que tú padre ya haya llegado?_ preguntó el joven mientras detenía el auto al frente de la mansión de la joven.

No, aun no, si hubiese llegado me hubiera llamado, mi padre es así_ respondió la joven mientras tomaba las cosas que había comprado.

Quieres ayuda?_ se ofreció el joven al ver que la chica tenia dificultad por las tantas cosas que había comprado.

No, no te preocupes puedo sola_ si algo había aprendido Sakura en la vida, era no valerse de nadie, y si alguna cosa se convertía en un reto, tenias que vencer ese reto a como de lugar.

Gracias por todo Sasori_ agradeció la joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_ nos vemos luego_ antes de abrir la puerta le dio, como todas las noche, un beso en la mejilla del chico y luego una linda sonrisa, la chica bajo del auto y se dirigió a su casa.

El joven al ver que la chica había entrado a su casa emprendió el rumbo al compromiso que tenia.

La noche en la ciudad de konoha era fría muy fría, eran alrededor de las 12:00 pm de la noche y en la cima de un edificio se encontraban los misteriosos chicos vestimentas de capas negras y nubes rojas que habían atacado a las chicas la noche anterior.

Al parecer hoy no vendrán_ habló el chico que poseía la mascara naranja en su rostro.

Será que se acobardaron, en la pelea de anoche ellas huyeron._ esta vez el que habló fue el chico que poseía la mascara de color perla.

Hpm. Esperaremos un pocos mas y si aun no han aparecido, nos iremos_ el joven con la mascara negra se encontraba mirando atentamente las calles de la ciudad, no se veía pasar a nadie a esas horas, uno que otro borracho, tal vez un carro, pero nada mas.

Los minutos dieron paso a las horas y los chicos aun estaban en espera de la banda de ladronas.

Bien_ hablo la voz fría del joven con la mascara negra_ al parecer no vendrán hoy, vámonos_ en un intervalo de segundo los 4 chicos desaparecieron, dejando atrás el edificio donde habían estado esperando a aquellas chicas.

En la ciudad de suna el sol comenzaba a asomarse, la chica de pelos rosas aun se encontraba profundamente dormida, pero unos ruidos fuera de su recamara la despertaron.

Mmmm!_ la chica comenzó a estirarse en su cama aun adormilada_ ahhhhh!_ se levantó de su cama y camino con los ojos aun entrecerrados a el baño. Una vez dentro se lavó los dientes y entro a ducharse.

En menos de media hora la chica salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y otra sujetaba sus extraños cabellos, caminó hasta su guarda ropas y escogió un pantalón corto color negro, una camisa fucsia con rayas negras y unas sandalias cómodas de color negro, caminó a la peinadora y comenzó a peinar su extraño cabello color rosa.

Tal vez papá ya haya llegado…_ se dijo a si misma, mirando atentamente su reflejo en el espejo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dejó el peine a un lado y se levantó del banco de la peinadora, caminó hasta la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió, caminó hasta llegar al comedor de la casa, entro y pudo ver de espalda aun señor sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, la joven sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo hasta donde su padre estaba y lo abrazó por detrás.

Papá!_ grito la joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro aforrándose al señor.

Sakura, hija, como estas?- el hombre se levantó de la silla y abrazó a su amada hija. Vestía de blanco, aparentaba tener unos 50 años de edad, su cabello era de uno color grisáceo y ojos de color rojizos, al estar un tiempo abrazado a su hija este se separó de ella para mirarla_ como estas mi amor?_ volvió a preguntar mientras la miraba atentamente con una media sonrisa.

Estoy bien papá.!- la chica se notaba muy feliz por la llegada de su padre, sus ojos de la joven dispendian un brillo que solo a ella la caracterizaba.

Estas diferente, te ves hermosa Sakura_ halagó su padre produciendo en la chica un lindo sonrojo.

Papá como estas, como te ha ido en este viaje?_ preguntó la joven mientra caminaba para sentarse a desayunar con su padre.

Bueno he atendido casos muy difíciles en estos últimos días, pero los he resuelto, además te tengo una sorpresa_ declaró viéndola directamente a los ojos mientras se llevaba un pedazo de fruta a la boca, Sakura mantenía la mirada de su padre con una linda sonrisa incluida.

Que sorpresa?_ Preguntó esperando ansiosa la respuesta de su padre.

Mmm! No estoy seguro de decírtelo Sakura…_ el hombre comenzaba a jugar con su hija, eso era lo que caracterizaba al padre de Sakura, su sentido del humor y a pesar de su edad lo juguetón que era.

Papá! Por favor, dime que es la sorpresa_ se quejaba la joven al momento en que hacia un puchero_ por favor papá!_ esta vez utilizó un arma que funcionaba en casi todas las personas, comenzó a hacerle ojitos a su padre, inmediatamente este al ver la técnica de su hija dio su brazo a torcer.

Bien, bien_ habló casi en un suspiro el hombre con la mirada gacha, en un instante levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro_ te iras a estudiar a konoha!_ casi grito el hombre, Sakura por su parte había quedado en estado de shock, pero en un momento ya se encontraba pegada a su padre abrazándolo muy fuertemente.

Por dios! Gracias, gracias..!_ la chica gritaba, mientras su sonrisa aun permanecía en su rostro, s Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo le había pedido como regalo a su padre estudiar en la mejor universidad de konoha, para ella era un sueño vivir y estudiar en una ciudad tan bella como esa_ espera un momento!_ Sakura se separó abruptamente de su padre para mirarlo a los ojos_ que pasara con las chicas, y con Sasori? _ Su sonrisa se había apagado, como era posible que no hubiera pensado en ellos, y estaba claro, sin sus amigos ella no iba a partir.

No te preocupes Sakura, eso ya esta resuelto_ su padre sabia la preocupación de su hija, pero esa decisión de que Sakura se fuera a estudiar a otra ciudad ya la tenia en mente desde que ella se lo había pedido, pero ella también le puso una condición," sin mis amigos yo no iré", y claro estaba que el tenia todo bajo control, nunca se le había cruzado por la mente mandar a su hija a estudiar sola en una gran ciudad como esa.

A que te refieres con que tienes todo resuelto?_ Sakura aun no comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba, por su parte su padre aun seguía sentado con la misma sonrisa en su cara.

Sakura, ya he hablado con los padres de tus amigos y les he propuesto que todos ustedes se vayan a estudiar a konoha, y todos los padres de tus amigos han aceptado_ los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, inmediatamente la misma sonrisa de hace algunos minutos apareció otra vez en su rostro.

No puedo creerlo! Ino, Sasori, Hinata y Ten-ten yo nos iremos a estudiar en konoha..! Papá no sabes como te amo!_ esto pudo ser posible, ya que los padres de los compañeros de la oji jade y su padre eran muy íntimos amigos, se conocían desde hace muchos años_ iré a hablar con las chicas!_ Rápidamente la chica se despidió de su padre y corriendo entro a su habitación y tomo su teléfono celular y comenzó a llamar a sus amigas. Principalmente comenzó con la rubia.

Ino!_ Sakura caminó hasta donde se encontraba su cama para luego tomar asiento.

Sakura ya te enteraste? No crees que es genial.? Nos iremos a estudiar a la ciudad de konoha!_ los gritos provenientes de la otra línea aturdieron por unos segundos a la joven que llamaba; pero luego recordó la gran noticia que le habían dado esa mañana.

Si Ino! Papá me lo ha dicho esta mañana!_ los gritos de la chica desde su cuarto se escuchaban en toda la casa, su padre por su parte se encontraba muy feliz, ya que su hija era feliz.

Ya he hablado con Ten-Ten, Hinata y Sasori, vamos dentro de media hora para tu casa, mi padre me ha dicho que partiremos esta misma noche! Iremos para allá para preparar todo para el viaje…_ Sakura al escuchar que partirían esa misma noche la había dejado por sorpresa, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca estaba semiabierta.

Partiremos esta misma noche?_ preguntó en un tono de voz mas bajo, esa noticia no se la había dado su padre, pero aun así estaba totalmente feliz.

Si Saku, partiremos hoy mismo en la noche, así que ya voy para allá_ segundos después la línea se cortó, Sakura dejo su teléfono en su cama y bajo en busca de su padre. Buscó en toda la casa sin encontrarlo, por fin dio con su paradero, cuando busco en la cocina, se encontraba hablando con la nana de la chica.

Hola rosa_ saludó con una linda sonrisa en su rostro a su prácticamente madre.

Hola mi niña_ le devolvió el saludo la mujer, al momento en que se llevaba a la boca un sorbo de su té.

La chica permanecía parada en el mismo sitio en el momento que llegó, su mirada se encontraba puesta en los ojos de su padre, el cual tenia una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Me imagino que ya te enteraste?_ el padre de la joven, dejó su tasa de té en la mes de la cocina,, y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su hija, mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Si, ya me he enterado, Ino me lo acaba de decir_ Sakura aparentemente se encontraba seria, pero su padre sabia perfectamente al igual que su nana que no lo estaba, la mujer mantenía una sonrisa al ver la escena de padre he hija.

Sakura, Ino me pidió que ella era quien te iba a decir que se irían hoy, yo no puse objeción así que acepte_ su padre caminó un poco mas hasta donde se encontraba la chica para luego abrazarla_ Me duele mucho que te vayas hija, pero yo entiendo que te tengo que dar libertad y es por eso que te voy a dejar ir_ la chica al momento de escuchar la palabras de su padre se abrazó mas a él.

Lo se papá, a mi también me duele dejarlos_ la chica se refería a su padre y a su querida nana_ pero yo quiero ser un gran medico como lo eres tú, y también tengo que agradecerte que hayas hablado con los padres de todos los chicos para que fuéramos todos juntos_ la joven se separó de su padre para poderlo mirar a los ojos_ te quiero mucho papá_ su padre tenia un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos al escuchar esas palabras, si bien, él no era el verdadero padre de Sakura, sentía como si lo fuera, la trajo a su casa con tan solo 3 años de vida, ya que su amada esposa no podía tener hijos, ella murió dos años después que Sakura llegó, murió de una enfermedad muy extraña y desde ese día juró cuidar y proteger a la niña que su esposa tanto había amado, y que el con el tiempo, él también la llego a amar.

Rosa_ la chica se separó de su padre para luego caminar hasta donde se encontraba la mujer_ quiero agradecerte por cuidar todos estos años de mi, pero ha llegado el momento que yo misma me cuide sola, quiero que sepas que te quiero_ Sakura abrazó a la mujer, y esta se abrazó a ella con los ojos llorosos y una que otra lagrima.

Ay…! Mi niña, como te voy a echar de menos..!_ la señora comenzó a llorar, Sakura tan solo mantenía una media sonrisa en su rostro y mirando con nostalgia a la mujer.

Yo también te voy a extrañar_ luego el sonido de la puerta sonó en toda la casa, la joven se separó de su nana y con sus manos limpió el rastro de sus cristalinas lágrimas, para luego regalarle una tierna sonrisa.

Esas deben ser la chicas y Sesori, voy a empacar_ la chica se retiró de la cocina dejando a su padre y a su nana, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, al momento en que la abrió, una chica con cabellos rubios se abalanzó contra ella, seguida de una castaña y una peli negra.

Chicas!_ por todo el peso que proporcionaban las chicas, Sakura no aguanto mas y se desplomo al suelo,, todas al mismo tiempo comenzaron a reír.

Vamos dejen sus niñerías y ayudemos a Sakura a empacar_ la voz seria del chico de pelo rojo interrumpió las risas de las chicas, las cuales al escucharlo se levantaron rápidamente

Ayy por favor Sasori! Yo puedo empacar sola, no necesito ayuda_ se quejo la chica, mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación_ pero si tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo importante_ el tono de su voz cambio de una tierna a una muy seria, todos a sintieron y siguieron a la chica hasta la siguiente planta.

Una vez estuvieron en el cuarto de la chica, Sakura abrió la puerta de su armario y de alli sacó unas maletas las cuales abrió y coloco sobre su cama, luego comenzó a sacar ropa del mismo armario las cuales doblaba y acomodaba en las maletas mencionadas.

El trabajo de ahora en adelante se nos hará mas fácil, ya no tendremos que estar viajando todas las noches hasta como para poder hacer nuestro trabajo, pero como así como hay ventajas, también hay desventajas, ya no vamos a poder escapar como lo hacíamos antes, ahora viviremos allá así que se nos hará algo difícil pelear, ya que si dejamos alguna pista corremos el riesgo de ser descubiertas_ todos tenían la mirada posada en la chica, todos se mantenían serios, ellos estaban consientes de que lo que su compañera decía era cierto.

Todos estamos consientes de eso Sakura_chan_ habló con timidez la chica de pelo negro.

Es cierto Sakura, hasta ahora hemos sido muy cuidadosos y lo seguiremos siendo, no dudes de eso_ esta vez intervino la chica con los dos moñitos en sus cabellos.

Si, además Sasori también ira con nosotras, estaremos seguras allá, pero tenemos que cumplir a como de lugar nuestra promesa_ la rubia se mantenía seri, cosa rara en ella, pero ella misma sabia que la situación era difícil, si por descuido las llegaban a descubrir sus vidas se acabarían.

Muy bien, eso era lo que quería escuchar, Sesori_ la chica posó sus ojos color verdes en los rojizos de su amigo, el cual se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas de su cuarto_ debes cambiarle la placa a la camioneta, es mejor estar seguros_ el chico solo asintió al pedido de la comandante del equipo_ pues bien…! con todo aclarado, me podrían a ayudar a empacar_ la chica le hizo ojitos a sus amigos, los cuales solo se limitaron a reír y a ayudar.

Supuestamente tú no necesitabas ayuda_ se quejó el chico de pelo rojo, mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba las chicas.

Oh vamos Sasori, tú me conoces_ comentó la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al igual que sus compañeras.

Claro, como digas_ rindiéndose, el chico comenzó a ayudar a las chicas a doblar la ropa de la Haruno, para así agilizar el proceso y no tener retrasos a la hora de partir.

Los chicos estuvieron unas horas más en la casa de Sakura planificando todo lo que iban a hacer a la hora de llegar a la gran konoha, luego de tanta planificación todos se retirando a sus casas y acordaron encontrarse en la casa del padre de Sakura, ya que ellos se irían en la camioneta del chico de pelos rojizos, acordaron encontrase allí a las 8:00 de la noche, ya todos habían hecho su equipaje, la última en empacar fue la chica de pelo rosa, pero gracias a sus amigos que la ayudaron pudo empacar.

Las horas transcurriendo y todos ya se encontraban el la mansión Haruno listos para irse a su nueva casa" Konoha".


End file.
